


#3 Devotion

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul never expected to meet such a devoted fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#3 Devotion

"Is there anything I can do for you? Can I lick your boots clean? Carry your bag? Can I have an autograph?"

Something was following Paul.

Well, maybe not a something, more like a someone. 

The only thing Paul could be sure of at this moment was that a human shaped creature had appeared out of nowhere and was now following him around for some incomprehensible reason. If this was indeed a person, why in the world had they even attached themselves to him? He was severely doubting their sanity at this moment. For that matter, just who was he?

It could be possible the boy had introduced himself at some point during the rush of speech he delivered at the speed of light. Paul had been unable to catch most of it, but he was aware that this young, blond boy was apparently some demented fanboy.

This was very awkward indeed. Paul tried his very best to ignore this strange boy's presence as he walked stiffly along the path. A giant sweatdrop was fairly prominent on his head. He contemplated attempting to run for it but felt that would do little good. This boy was so hyper and energetic that he would probably outrun him. What if he even tackled him? The very idea made Paul shudder.

"I've always wanted to meet you!" gushed the delighted young fan, his orange eyes sparkling. He had his hands clasped in front of his chest as he walked along behind Paul. It was clear that he was a very devoted fanboy.

Paul had never even known he had fanboys. That scared him a little bit.

Having a fan was okay. But a possibly insane and devoted fanboy? That was going a bit too far.

"I have collected so many pictures of you from magazines and stuff. I even call home and get my mom to tape you when you're on TV. You are my idol and I want to be just like you! Say, would you take me on as your apprentice and teach me some things about Pokemon battling? I would be honoured to have you as my master!"

If this was just a nightmare, then Paul prayed that he would wake up soon.


End file.
